


The Hat with a Flower

by InsertWyra



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertWyra/pseuds/InsertWyra
Summary: Wilson is a grump and Wes is a sweet, with small mentions of other characters (this is pretty much a dumping ground for cute Wesson shortfics and ideas that aren't up to an actual story)





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a short little starter that I've had in the works for a while but... things came up, so here it is, now!

The Hat with a Flower  
Chapter 1:  
Wes watched Wilson continue his work as the fire began to dull, dusk turned quickly into night, and the two knew that winter would be coming shortly. The survivors split into pairs to traverse land and find as many supplies as shortly as possible before winter reached them and, of course, Wes volunteered to go with Wilson. Wilson didn't mind at all, but he didn't exactly care either. The man always preferred to be alone, but if he had no choice then who better than a mime to keep him company? The two males shivered, attempting to distract themselves, Wes with Wilson's work, and Wilson with his tinkering.  
The wind howled, uncaring of the two men, Wes fiddled with some wool and silk, attempting to make a hat for himself. He’d never learnt how to sew, but Ms. Wickerbottom thought him the basics, he hoped that’d be enough. Wilson growled in frustration, the electrical frame falling apart before him as he backed up from the machine. He may have not been the best at alchemy, but a machine like this should’ve been simple enough to create. Wes glanced at the frustrated male, a small smirk on his face. The lonesome male seemed to have quite the temper, he’s noticed.  
Wilson had finally given up on the machine, taking the components and stuffing them back in his backpack as he sighed. He grabbed his bag and dragged it, and himself, towards the fire before throwing the bag to the side and lying down. 

“You should probably eat,” Wes signed.  
Wilson simply huffed and turned away, his back now facing the fire. Wes rolled his eyes and continued his “sewing,” the fabric and wool now actually forming a hat shape. Wilson hadn’t slept for days, hadn’t eaten for a couple either, but Wes knew he couldn’t “force” the self-proclaimed scientist anyways. The mime simply continued to shoot a couple of glances at the studious male as he continued to sew, the small scuffs of the fabric making small sounds. The fire cracked and danced as the wind blew and rose.  
Wilson finally sighed, giving in, “Do you actually have food?” he asked the mime tiredly.  
“Yep, do you actually want to eat?” the mime signed in response.  
The scientist nodded in defeat, “Please,” offering the mime a small smile as payment.

Wes took a bundle of berries, carrots, meatballs, and beef jerky and handed the bundle to the scientist, grinning in victory as the scientist acknowledged him. Wilson took a couple of meatballs and pieces of beef jerky and nibbled on the meat, happily. Wes took a piece of beef jerky from the wrap before tying it all together again, continuing his work on the, what now looked to be, beanie. Wilson watched the male work, the mime’s hands letting the needle glide through the fabric. Wes smiled in glee as he held up the beanie to see fully, before taking a flower out of his bag and sewing it down the middle onto the beanie’s rim. Wilson leaned in closer to the male, wanting to see the carefully-woven hat fully.  
When Wes finally completed his work, he cut off the thread and put his spare supplies away, now basking in his finished project before standing up and walking over to Wilson. Wilson looked up at the mime curiously, he didn’t really care about the mime’s choice of actions- he was free to act how he’d wanted to after all, but he wasn’t expecting Wes to walk towards him, now next to him. Wes crouched down and placed the beanie overtop of Wilson’s head, pushing it down and covering the scientist’s eyes with a playful expression. When Wilson rose his arm and adjusted the hat, he grinned up at the mime, feeling the flower was made out of fabric- almost papyrus like in it’s texture. 

“Thank you, Wes,” Wilson quietly said, before sitting up and patting the ground next to him for Wes to sit on, to which the mime gladly followed suit.


	2. Chapter 1: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wes and Wilson struggle with passing time as the storm is “calming down,” Wes dances, Wilson works on his machine.

Wes twirled around, his hands in the air as he kicked up his left foot behind him. His right arm moved to his chest, making him “bow” as he balanced on his right foot. Meanwhile, Wilson glances at him every couple of seconds as he worked at the science machine. He wasn’t much into dancing, but he enjoyed seeing people dance… somewhat at least. So long as he could watch at a distance.  
He watched him continue dancing, making huge leaps as he’d pose his arms, making small steps as he’d move his hips. Wilson smirked at him, nodding his head in happiness as he could see Wes was enjoying himself. The machine could probably wait a moment for him to get a closer look at Wes’s techniques.  
A couple of swirls and twirls of Wes’s hands and feet lead him to bowing in front of Wilson, leaving the male confused in awe for a moment before Wes looked up at him, a clear and evident smirk on his face. Wilson’s face flushed as Wes stood upright.  
“Hardy har har, yes, you’re hilarious, ugh,” Wilson spat at the other male, upset at Wes “singling” him out. Wes simply smiled at him as he skipped past Wilson’s seat.  
The snow had stopped falling for a couple of hours and the two men had already foraged the supplies around them, so the two took it upon themselves to pass the time once again. Wes would practice being active, dancing and reciting his hand-signals, which probably corresponded with why he’d eaten so much more food than Wilson honestly, whilst Wilson improved the machinery at the secondary bases.   
Wes volunteered scouting out even more of the area- but Wilson disagreed with the idea. The snow may have stopped for a while, but that could mean it could also kick up at almost any moment. Going alone would be irresponsible. At most he’d agree to trekking back to the main base, with the others, but of course Wes refused.  
Wilson rose from his seat and moved back to the machine, focusing his mind back onto his tinkering. Meanwhile Wes began adding reinforcements to his backpack. He’d begun sewing a jacket and had already made an additional beanie for himself, after he’d given his previous one to Wilson, but he figured the backpack would probably need the most attention at the moment.   
The two men worked in silence, each glancing at the other every now and then, smiling whenever they did so. The snow around them crunched in response to their footsteps, the airy winds still sent chills down the men’s spines, but the clouds allowed the sun to shine down reassurances on them every now and again, bringing them hope they’d see the end of winter very very soon.  
It may’ve been a bit dramatic, but they’d experienced the harshness of winter before, Wilson had barely made it out alive during then… did he and Wes even meet at that time? Of course, Wilson met Wes as he was caged by Maxwell, but he didn’t really recall seeing him again until he’d freed Maxwell, and then been freed, himself.  
…How long ago was that? Honestly, it was a surprise he could even remember that now that he thought about it. Maybe he’d bring it up with Wes later, to simply ease his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve come up with some more ideas for these one-shots, so uh here you go as I work on writing other stuff lol.


End file.
